


Mortality/Immortality

by Vanshira



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Death, F/M, Immortality, Loss, Poetry, Tragedy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanshira/pseuds/Vanshira
Summary: What really would have happened if Rose had been able to travel with the Doctor forever?





	Mortality/Immortality

I offered you the rest of my life.  
It seemed so little compared to yours,  
And yet you accepted it.  
  
But when you told me  
You loved me best as I was,  
Not as you were,  
You didn't mean my time.  
  
My meager years were far too thin for you.  
You had to fill them all  
With everything you thought a life should hold.  
  
To take us everywhere you wanted us to have gone,  
You drove my fragile engine  
Faster than it was ever built to go.  
You stuffed my time to bursting  
And struck every match I had  
So that I wouldn't miss a single sight.  
  
Now, you stand over me  
And wonder  
Why I lie here  
Far too quickly  
Broken  
Empty  
And burnt out.  
  
Why did you leave me? you ask.  
Because I could no longer live that way,  
And you would not let me live any other.

* * *

_We could have had years left,_   
_years we could have left to fill themselves_   
_while we turned to the business_   
_of doing nothing but being ourselves._   
_But I burned them,_   
_sometimes two at a time,_   
_thinking I could hold the dark at bay._   
  
_There is no point now_   
_to replacing broken parts_   
_or stitching torn skin_   
_or rekindling ashes._   
_There is nothing we can do_   
_that we have not already done._   
  
_Everything in the universe_   
_fits into one box._   
_Now how am I supposed to fill_   
  
_all_   
  
_this_   
  
_time?_


End file.
